Bella's Big Secret
by GriffsSayWhat
Summary: Bellatrix has a secret no other Death Eater can know! Follow Bellatrix as she kicks back to relax one night after returning home from a stressful Death Eater's meeting.


_This post is part of a writing challenge I participated in years ago called the "be someone else - creative fiction hop." This challenge is to write a story from the villain's point of view. I chose the villain Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter. This short story takes place during the summer between the 5th and 6th Harry Potter books, right before school is about to begin again. This was originally posted on my blog, but I've since removed it because this is a better platform for this type of story! Thank for reading!_

Bella's Big Secret

She returned home from the meeting in the evening, walking slowly, but purposefully up to her house. None of the other Death Eaters, including the Dark Lord, knew exactly where she lived and she intended to keep it that way. It was unplottable and she was the sole secret keeper of it's location. When muggles walked by the house their eyes skipped over it. They knew there was a house there, but they all remembered a quiet old lady living there- what exactly was her name?

Bellatrix knew if anyone ever found her house they would discover her secret. She would be shunned by her fellow Death Eaters and perhaps even tortured. Most of the Death Eaters assumed she lived with her sister at the Malfoy mansion, but no one dared to ever ask her about her personal life. In reality she did spend a lot of time at the Malfoy's, as she desperately wanted to be as close as possible to the Dark Lord.

She tapped the door handle and muttered "dog breath" three times to unlock it. The meeting that night had been intense and she needed a moment to herself to relax in her own home for once. The Dark Lord was determined to find the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and Bellatrix was certain that Snape knew, although she couldn't prove it.

As she fixed herself a cup of tea, adding a large measure of firewiskey, she thought about the battle at the ministry a few months ago. Her cousin Sirius' face came to mind. The face he made after she cursed him and he fell through the veil. She smiled to herself. She hadn't meant to kill him so quickly with that curse, she liked to play with her victims a little before she killed them, but it was effective nonetheless.

She raised her cup and whispered, barely audible, to the dark kitchen, "to you dear cousin."

CRACK! Bella heard from the other room, snapping her out of her reminiscing. Most definitely the sound of a house elf apparating.

"Kreacher!" she called out "get in here you filthy vermin!"

The house elf crept his way into the kitchen. "I have news, miss!" he croaked gleefully, "My master is dead and no one is left in the house! All the mudbloods and halfbloods and traitors have left and the house is mine to roam as I please once again!"

"All have left?" Bella asked. "Who are you talking about? Who was in the house besides you an Sirius before I killed him?"

"Kreacher cannot say, Kreacher was sworn to secrecy. Kreacher cannot discuss what the traitors were up to when they used my master's house, besmirching the house of Black with their secret plans"

Bellatrix quickly comprehended, although Kreacher couldn't say the name, this was where the Order of the Pheonix had been hiding out, in Sirius Black's family house. "Thank you for the news Kreacher, I will let the Dark Lord know. Can you take me there?"

Suddenly Kreacher looked to his side, as if someone outside the house had called his name. "no..." he wispered, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Kreacher won't!"

CRACK! He disapperated, leaving Bellatrix alone in the kitchen once more. She briefly wondered where he had gone, but then she realized she really didn't care. She grabbed her tea and headed off towards the back of the house.

This is where he secret was, and she was so looking forward to it today. She opened her closet door, then paused to look around. She had to be very cautious. For a quick moment she wondered if Kreacher was still lingering in the house, spying on her. But why would he? She shook off the thought and stepped through the door.

Through her closet was a secret room with a comfy couch and a big box. The box the muggles made, how clever of them. They finally figured out how to make pictures move. She had seen the boxes when she was on the run after her escape from Azkaban and they had intrigued her. She had bewitched a muggle into getting her one and setting it up for her in her house (of course she had killed him after so no one could read his mind and find out her secret). Her secret room was also bewitched so that the box would work in her magic filled house.

She settled onto the couch and turned on her muggle picture box. This was her big secret, she loved this muggle technology and she knew if anyone found out she would be dead.

She clicked on the cable box and selected one of her favorite shows from the list of recordings, Toddlers and Tiaras. Sometimes when she was feeling lazy she thought "why work so hard at torturing muggles when we can just watch them do it to themselves?"

She sipped her tea and smiled to herself, enjoying her big secret.


End file.
